wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lily Of The Valley
|-|Basic= “Wait! Stop, If you wake up now, you’ll miss the big show.... You’re staying? Really? Your not leaving? you’re not like Bullet, are you?” ᎪᏢᏢᎬᎪᏒᎪᏁᏟᎬ Lily Of The Valley, or just Lily for short, is a young adult leafwing. His light beige and desaturated khaki scales make him stand out with with other leafwings or in most vegetated places. If he hid these sparse scales with his wings, however, he would stand out much more, the membrane of his leaf shaped wings is of a much similar color. Although this drawback, most of his scales are a muted green. His scale pattering reminds many of the fantasy depictions of the long dead T-Rexes. Lily can often be found near the ocean, wondering what the phyrian dragons look like, having never visited himself, or sneaking out of the jungle to meet his HiveWing friend, Bullet. No leaf wings know of his connection with this hivewing, for if they did he would be shunned for conversing with the enemy by his sapwing comrades. “Sometimes I wonder what the rest of you would think If I brought a HiveWing home...” ᏢᎬᏒsᎾᏁᎪᏞᎥᏆᎽ At first glance this royal dragon seems like a royal idiot, with his head in the clouds and day dreaming of happier times that never even happened. When they meet Lily at a concert or just out about, his true intellect may be seen. He knows about many plants, and studied the nine (ten if you count the “exstinct” Leafwing) different tribes. He although has a short attention span and a lack of calm. Lily of the Valley is quite hyper, his mother speculating that he may have adhd. This however hardly slows him down in his day to day life. He is a renown singer, at least to the Leafwings and can also be recalled for his ability to rap. Only he and his mother are aware of his leafspeak, not even his love aware of his power. He only ever uses it to decorate for concerts. Lily loves to draw, although he isn’t very skilled, he spends his days trying to snag a paintbrush from a hivewing, though never really succeeding. |-| Relationships= Relationships are open! Bᴜʟʟᴇᴛ Ex-Boyfriend, Ex-Friend (Spoilers for my fan fiction: Overcome with poison) Bullet used to meet Lily on the border of the poison jungle, where they would chat. Eventually the two became a couple. Several months of dating pasted, mutual trust grew until suddenly bullet came with a troop of HiveWings and captured Lily, claiming him to be the last HiveWing. (More in my fan fic that will be posted soon) |-| History= Work In Progress Dragonet Hood + Young Adulthood Hatched into Leafwing royalty, Lily had a good dragonethood. He spent days refining his charisma and acting shy and coy, all for the fans. He was popular from a young age, his beautiful scales, rare sapphire eyes, and enchanting singing voice. He always had a fascination for the other tribes, be it Phyrian or Pantalan. When he reached the age of nine he snuck out of the poison jungle, and looked around the hives. He did his best to stay concealed. After returning he was followed by a hivewing, this is where my Fanfiction Overflowing With Poison ,begins. |-| Gallery= Any art of this boye you do, if you want, or any art I’ve done or bases I’ve colored of him can be found here. B140B7D9-44B9-405D-BB1F-5C9143565C30.png|Art By Nico (me) 2AABE2B3-B207-4E93-8E65-262220F65EFF.png|Base by Owibyx on DA! Don’t use him, btw. Category:LeafWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Status (SapWing) Category:LeafWings Category:Status (SapWing) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Status (Leader) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Occupation (Government Official) Category:Males Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Occupation (Performer)